fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Throne War
The Second Throne War is an ongoing conflict occurring throughout the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse as a result of the overthrowing of the Third Dynasty of the Ember Kingdom and the immediate rise to power of the Ember Empire. The war is the main focus of the FWM series Embers. Battle Report: 'Belligerents:' Ember Empire *'Army of The Rappahannock' *'Army Of The Monongahela ' *'Redhawks' The Coalition/New Ember: *United States Colonial Marines (2016-2017) *United Republic of Nations Forces (2016) *Army of Tourmekia (2016) *'Army of New Ember' *'Army Of West Ember (2018-present)' *'Bluejays ' *'Freed People Of Pyra' 'Commanders:' Ember Empire *'Emperor Stanley I (2015-present)' *Averie Whitney (2016-2017) *Robert Rhodes (2016) (k) *'Foxtrot' *'Braxton Bragg (2018-present)' The Coaltion/New Ember *'Amelia Bennet (2015-2017;2019-present)' *'Averie Whitney (2017-present)' *'Henry Thomas (2018-present)' *Vickh Braddock (2016-2017) (k) *George Shepard (w) (2016-2017) *Serafina II (k) (2016-2017) 'Outcome:' *War Currently Ongoing; *Invasions Of The FWM Thus Far Stemmed *West Ember Presently Under New Ember Occupation The War 'Prelude to War' As the Ember Kingdom's focus turned west in the weening hours of the Ember Civil War, Stanly Bennet began to grow a strong support from the Emberlion community in the eastern Ember Kingdom, which soon expanded to much of the Kingdom. Stanly was under the impression that he was to ascend to the throne and become king of the Ember Kingdom after his parents had mention thoughts of stepping down from their positions as Rulers of the Kingdom soon after the Civil War was over. But Roman II and Serafina I feared a possible second revolt between Prelions and Emberlions soon after Stanly would become King. As such, the exiled first born child of Roman and Serafina, Amellia Bennet, was brought back to the planet of her birth in order to make it nearly impossible for Stanly to become king. This decision angered Stanley, who was disgusted by the fact that his parents were going to trust a whole planet in the hands of someone who knew nothing of Chovoli. It was then that he began to piece together a coup with the help of a few high class officers in the Royal Army and Foxtrot. In the days following the surrender of the West Ember Army, Roman and Serafina planned to announced their retirement from political live at a feast. 'Red Thursday (The Overthrow of the Third Dynasty)' In winter of 2016, Amelia Bennet was returned to the planet of Pyra just after the surrender of the West Ember Army. It didn't take long before Stanley's coup was sprung. It's unclear who did what, but the resulting coup left King Roman and Queen Serafina dead, Serafina II wounded and missing, and Amelia Bennet fleeing north of the capital city with what remained of the Royal Guard and a few refugees who opposed Stanley Bennet. After it was all over, Stanley took complete control of the kingdom and rebranded it as the Ember Empire, declaring himself the Emperor of the planet and went about planning future operations to drive Amelia Bennet's small resistance out of the empire for good or capture her and ensure she would be unable to form an army to oppose him. Fort Essential and Operation Copperstorm By March, the Empire had fully mobilized to surround Amelia within the Northern Forests. During the winter months, the resistance had taken positions in a meadow intending to draw the Empire into open battle. A small wooden stockade was hastily erected when word came on the approaching threat. The resulting clash at Fort Essential was a lop-sided victory by the Empire, aided thanks to fowl weather that drenched the occupants of the rickety stockade throughout the afternoon of the battle. To bring about a quick peace, Amelia agreed to surrender herself in exchange for allowing those left in the resistance to leave the planet upon the arrival of the USCM. But unbeknownst to everyone, the USCM were intending more than to play peacekeeper upon their arrival. A Coalition had formed of various powers in the FWM wishing to take advantage of the shattered state of the Kingdom and planned to overthrow the shaky government themselves. They occupied the site of Fort Essential before moving south. On April 12th, they collided with the rear guard of the Empire army at the crossroads of Warrensville. Amelia was able to get free from her captives, but reinforcements personally led by Stanley Bennet routed The Coalition off the field. In the brief lull after, Stanley returned to Protesuva and began to solidify the government into a absolute dictatorship. He hoped to at last bring the West and East together and hoped that this invasion would be a symbol both Emberlions & Prelions could unit behind. To further bring the image of unity, he formed a entire corp in the new Army of The Rappahannock made exclusively of subjects from West Ember. Some volunteers, but many conscripted from POWs taken from the Ember Civil War. Peninsula Campaign The Coalition officially appointed their commander, General George Shepard. Bring a decade of military experience and known for quarreling a few incidents among space colonials, he seemed apt to take power and allow his small expertise to grow rapidly in such a high position of power. Shepard proposed trying to land near the capital of Protesuva once more, bring a swift end to the war. His plan was to march his army up the jut of land that protected the capital, this being known as the Royal Peninsula (or simply just The Peninsula) The campaign would commenced in May, with both a land invasion and a naval move up what was dubbed Capital Bay. Any use of the navy, intended to head upstream and bombard the coast line in advance of the infantry's arrival, was blunted at the Battle of Capital Bay. The use of ironclads which lay low to the waterline made it difficult for the massive metal ships of The Coalition to fire upon them. This was one of few naval actions of the war. Undeterred, Shepard continued to move further up the Peninsula. The land his army moved through was populated by some of the wealthiest of the Empire, the Peninsula being known for his picturesque high mountains that allowed for one to see out to the ocean on a clear day. As such, The Coaliton often stopped to pillage these fine homes which consequently bought Stanley valuable time to strengthen his army and move them to this sector. The two armies at last collided in the Battle of Three Forks on May 31st, 2019. In the ensuing fight, the Empire were outflanked and Stanley was wounded while riding forward of his line in a attempt to rally. When news reached The Coalition, morale sky-rocketed, and The Coalition's advance was quickened and eventually made it to the town of Abritus. However, now under the temporary command of Averie Whitney & Robert Rodes, the elements of the Army of The Rappahannock fled to the northwest side of the river and burned all the bridges crossing. The campaign came to a hault as Shepard had to now recieve pontoon bridges in order to cross the great Jame River that lay between he and his enemy. In the lapse of time, Whitney went about digging the Empire forces in upon heights over looking the town. She hoped the clear fields at the edge of Abritus would play as one massive killing ground, with the artillery on the hilltops shattering those not cut down by the aura guns & rifles. On June 11th, Shepard decided to attempt a crossing of The James by boats. The crossing as slowed by two brigades of Empire troops using the houses of Abritus for protection. The Coalition, however, ultimatley established a beachhead and began moving house to house and clearing the Empire out of the town. During the night, the rest of the army crossed in mass by boats into the city. Their was no fighting on June 12th, has order broke down among the ranks of The Coalition. Soldiers once more raided abandoned homes for valueables. The Army of The Rappahannock watched from their entrenched positions as one of the oldest communities of the Empire was trashed. Finally, on June the 13th, Shepard made his advance on Marye's Heights northwest of town. The resulting battle was disastrous. Whitney's planned worked to perfection, as not one Coalition unit was able to reach the stone wall the Empire used as a trench. By days end, the morale gained from wounding the Emperor was zapped from The Coalition, who began their retreat back down the Peninsula. Antietam Campaign (1st Ember Empire Invasion) As summer commenced, the war quieted briefly. Stanley debated how to he could destroy what he felt was a now weak Coalition. The problem was, however, was transporting his army from the planet of Pyra to the FWM proper. To the dismay of his personal staff who wished to focus on strengthening the Empire's economy, Stanley placed all funding in solving his transportation problem. The Coalition were meanwhile licking their wounds from the failed Peninsula Campaign. George Shepard went about recruiting new troops for his army, but considered the threat of invasion rather low. That the primitive Empire military did not posses the technology to travel such far lengths. Amelia Bennet argued otherwise, believing there was a way through the power of one's aura. However her attempts to prove her theory to The Coalition failed. In August, The Empire had come up with their solution for travel. They found that by recruiting young Emberlions with the most unused aura, they could create a temporary wormhole to the desired destination. The 1st Aura Portal led the Army of The Rappahannock from the small village of Odyssey, Central Ember to Virginia. From here they intended to cut north toward the Pennsylvania capital of Harrisburg, hoping to destroy the vital rail junction and threaten Washington D.C. They were initially unopposed, has the bulk of the FWM had little worry of the threat of what seemed to be a technologically inferior party invading. But soon, concerns grew as the invasion appeared to cover a much larger path. On September 15th, a small contingent of Coalition forces were forced to surrender in Harpers Ferry, WV while further east the army began launching cavalry raids toward the Suseqhuenna River. Fate would step in to the favor of The Coalition when a copy of orders from Stanley Bennet were located by Amelia, revealing that the Army of The Rappahannock had divided its forces across a wide front to cover more ground. Shepard quickly brought his elements of The Coalition to battle and forced the Empire to retreat to the banks of the Potomac. However, two days elapsed before Shepard intended any further attacks. On September 17th, The Coalition attack was at last made upon the much smaller Empire troops around the village of Sharpsburg, MD. The day long battle, fought on grounds from the famed American Civil War Battle of Antietam proved bloodily inconclusive. However, Stanley decided to call off the invasion and returned back to Pyra. Shepard claimed a pyrrhic victory although the casualties accumulated from multiple missed opportunities put a strain between he and the army. Some began to lend an ear to hear some of Amelia's thoughts on the war and gradually began to side with her. Remnant Campaign In the winter of 2016-2017, both sides launched minor feints to keep their enemies preoccupied. It started with a raid into the FWM led by the mysterious Foxtrot that targeted West Virginia. At the same time, a growing resistance movement was starting within Central Ember. A prelion named Connall Matthews, along with the youngest princess Serafina II led the Freed People Of Pyra (F-POP) in numerous raids against Empire barracks located throughout Central Ember. But with a lack of support from The Coalition, these ambushes made little real impact. In the early months of 2017, Robert Rhodes was given approval by Stanley to made a second minor invasion of the FWM as a diversionary. Rhodes led several divisions through a Aura Portal, emerging in the world of Remnant. Particularity in the region of Vacuo, hoping by targeting a then popular planet in the multiverse it would distract as Stanley prepared for the Empire's summer operations. The Coalition turned a blind eye, there focus being on taking the Empire, which left Amelia Bennett to lead her few thousand volunteers to stop this incursion. On February 28th, the two armies scuffled near the crossroads of the Chancellor House. The New Ember force found frontal assaults to be near suicide, but found the left flank of Rhodes to be without any defenses. Thanks to the aid of Ora Ngenge, who helped Amelia as a guide throughout the campaign, The New Ember Army moved down a series of back road before instigating a massive flank attack on March 2nd, destroying the bulk of Rhodes small force. Although Rhodes and a few others escaped, the bulk of the force was captured. Chancellorsville was the first major defeat of the Empire in the war. Erini Campaign At the start of 2017, the USCM once more looked to invade the Ember Empire. After the failure of the Peninsula Campaign, it was decided that the lands known as Central Ember would be far more softer to a invasion. Central Ember's population was mixed of East & Westerners alike, Emberlions and Prelions. However, Central Ember was marred in its own backcountry conflict between neighbors, and as such any aid from the populous was little. The Coalition steamed back boats from the western coast down the Pontiac River into the heart of the continent. However, at the confluence of the Erini Creek, the rivers become non-navigable. The Coalition made camp here on April 3rd, and word quickly spread to the Empire. Robert Rodes was recently appointed command of newly formed Army of The Monongahela, which was tasked on protecting the lands west of the Diversitia Mountains. Rhodes attacked The Coalition's encampment on April 6th. The resulting Battle of Erini became the bloodiest battle in the war to that time, The Coalition was completly caught off guard in the early morning. Many were still in their tents when the lead elements of Rodes soldiers swiftly moved. The advance soon bogged down by the dense foliage, allowing remnants of The Coalition to form a defensive line upon a wagon road running east to west. The fighting over this last resistance provided most deadly, and the sound of bullets ricocheting on the trees dubbed the area The Hornet's Nest. Ultimately, The Coalition was forced to retreat, but the battle claimed the life of Robert Rodes who bled to death from a unnoticed wound to his ankle. Gettysburg Campaign (2nd Ember Empire Invasion) Erini proved to be the second bloodiest fight of the war to that point, and soured both sides opinion of the conflict. Stanley wished to end the war quickly, and return it to the soil of the FWM. By June, he amassed just shy of 80,000 men, a good portion were conscripts from West & Central Ember, who began the invasion by crossing through the Aura Portal into Virginia. The Coalition was in shatters, and made a meager pursuit from Washington DC, unsure of where The Army Of The Rappahannock was going. At the same time, Amelia's Army of New Ember also began pursuing, crossing paths multiple times with The Coalition. On June 29th, a Council of War was held at Union Mills, Maryland, both allies met together and voted to merge their forces and appointed Amelia as the General of the combined forces. Now numbering around 100,000, they moved into Pennsylvania to block the Army of The Rappahannock from cutting south toward Washington. Instead of continuing north toward Harrisburg and beyond, Stanley ordered his forces to converge upon the small village of Cashtown to prepare for battle against Amelia's force. On July 1st, a division of Empire troops made a reconnaissance trip to Gettysburg, where they clashed with the lead cavalry of the Army of the Rappahannock. Thinking they were meeting militia from the town, Stanley's corp commanders kept ordering reinforcements to the fight, meeting eventually two whole corp of the Army of New Ember. By mid-day, everyone realized the battle forming north and west of Gettysburg had already grown into one of the largest of the war. The Empire outnumbered New Ember forces and by mid-afternoon drove them through the streets of town where intense hand-to-hand combat ensued. By nightfall, the town was occupied by the Empire, with the battle broken off and New Ember troops digging in on the heights south of Gettysburg. By afternoon on July 2nd, New Ember had reached its full strength and had extended their lines into a defensive fish hook. Several Empire officers proposed to withdraw to threaten the New Ember retreat south to Washington D.C, but Stanley seemed determined to reach a swift end to the war at Gettysburg. The result was a late afternoon clash upon the left flank of the New Ember line, the center of the fight being contested over Little Round Top. Great advances were made, but the key target remained in New Ember control. A night assault was made upon the New Ember right flank at Culp's Hill that was similarly repulsed. Amelia prepared her force to defend against similar attacks upon the flanks on July 3rd. But after a early morning assault on Culp's Hill failed, Stanley decided on a bold plan of attack. He ordered the bulk of Whitney's Corp to make a frontal assault upon the center of the New Ember line, believing it weakened from the previous days attacks upon the flanks. At 1:00 PM, a massive cannon barrage hammered the center upon Cemetery Ridge, leading to a equally massive counter barrage. When the guns silenced at 2, anywhere from 12-15,000 soldiers stepped off and marched toward the New Ember positions. The resulting attack, known as 'Whitney's Charge' aided in making Gettysburg the deadliest fight of the war. Only a few hundred made it to the New Ember line, which was able to repulse to assault. For the first time in the war, Stanley had decisively lost a battle, and had lost several key figures. Among them was Averie Whitney, who was captured in the final moments of the assault. The Army of The Rappahannock staggered out of Gettysburg the night of July 4th, and were only pursued by Amelia and a isolated party. She managed to catch the retreating column on July 9th in the Battle of The Perennial Forest, but the bulk of the Ember force were able to slip through a aura portal and retreat back to Pyra. Amelia was MIA in the aftermath of the fight, with a power vacuum resulting. Liberation Of West Ember Following with Amelia's practice of offering disaffected POWs a chance to fight for New Ember, the Army of New Ember elected a new leader in the form of Averie Whitney. Whitney was now expectantly in possession of the tools needed to at last gain her homeland of West Ember its independence. The war was entering a new phase in the winter of 2017-18, as not a war to stop the spread of the Ember Empire but as a war to establish New Ember as the new dominating power. Averie launched the Liberation of West Ember in February of 2018, moving down the Orange River which bisected the continent. West Ember was defended primarily by "Parade Guards", troops that only performed garrison duty and peacekeeping and had little combat experience. By April, Averie had out maneuvered these Empire forces and forced them to surrender the City of Yougcross. With the lost of the West Ember capital, Empire opposition quickly dissolved. Many living within the region soon volunteered to join the New Ember ranks, resulting in the rapid inflation of the Army's size. Averie decided to split the New Ember military into several different departments. The original Army of New Ember became renamed as the Army of The Defense and were reassigned to rear guard positions, while the newly reformed Army of West Ember began a Island Hopping Campaign across the Sea of Great Divide. Sea Of Great Divide Chickamauga & Chattanooga Campaign Shortly after landfall upon the East Ember continent, Whitney pursued the Empire forces rapidly down the Pontiac River Valley into the heart of the subcontinent of Central Ember. Just a little over two years after the Battle of Erini, the Army of West Ember advanced beyond the site of the disasterous fight. They had expected heavy resistance, but instead found the main Empire force in the region was on a hasty retreat. General Braxton Bragg had been sent to Central Ember in late 2018 to defend against the inevitable invasion. Bragg was a very cautious & paranoid man, who continually doubted his Army of The Monongahela was ready to fight Whitney out in the open. Instead, he continually gave up ground, and called upon reinforcements from around the Empire to join his army. Whitney's force had to contest instead with guerilla groups known as Redhawks, who struck at the rail lines that were vital in the swift New Ember movement. Nevertheless, by July Whitney's army arrived at the rail junction city of Chattanooga. Here, rail lines stretching back to the coast and driving into the deep south of the Empire crossed. Whoever controlled the city, would control access into the interior of East Ember. Bragg, unexpectantly, vacated the city without a fight. By August, both Stanley & Averie were receiving reports of the possible whereabouts of Amelia Bennet. As long as Amelia lived, it would mean that many living upon Pyra would see either ruler as illegitimate. Both sent secretive parties to find her. On September 14th, 2019, the two small forces collided in the Battle of Elkhorn Tavern, resulting Amelia rejoining New Ember. This New Ember victory would be dwarfed days later back a catastrophic loss. Whitney decided to pursue Bragg into the mountains south of Chattanooga, hoping to crush the lone threat to the city. However, Bragg was in fact lying in wait for Whitney to throw herself into the mountains. The Army of West Ember became cut off and nearly encircled in the rough terrain, before realizing Bragg's goal. Whitney recalled her army to rendevouz along the Chickamauga Creek. Bragg intended to try and cut Whitney off from the north, but orders went array and instead elements of his army collided directly with the New Ember left flank. The resulting Battle of Chickamauga lasted for two days, leading to the highest casualty figure in any single battle on Pyra during the war (Second Overall). Bragg's army was able to outnumber Whitney and force them to flee back to the defenses of Chattanooga. However, Bragg grew unhappy with the outcome. Although achieving a great victory that swung the momentum of the war back in favor of the Empire, he intended to drive Whitney away from Chattanooga. instead, he would have to lay siege upon the city. Category:Military Campaigns Category:To Be Reworked